


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn and Dusk - Season 2

by CillianChamp



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn and Dusk [2]
Category: Digimon Tamers, GIRLSブラボー | Girls Bravo - All Media Types, Little Busters!, To Love-Ru, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 監獄学園 | Prison School (Anime), 聲の形 | Koe no Katachi | A Silent Voice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Three months after the battle against the Prideful Knights, Lorcan Furawāzu and his team are invited to Ragnarok Island to take part in a tournament called the Duel of Legends Cup, hosted by Surtr. Whoever wins the tournament will be earning a title -  the King of Duel Monsters. During the tournament finals, their lives became in danger when the three girls called the Underground Student Council from Hachimitsu Academy appeared. Now, Lorcan must take down the council in order to win the Duel of Legends Cup.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn and Dusk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972099





	1. A New Day

**_Recap:_ **

In the previous season, Lorcan Furawāzu meets the new kid Yukinari Sasaki, who moved across the street, and decided that both of them should team up to take down the Prideful Knights, with them befriending with each other. However, Lorcan reunites with his childhood friend and next door neighbour, Jeri Katou and befriends with Kanata Futaki, the transfer student from Tokyo. When he discovers that the other two have two different attribute decks, he and Yukinari decided to invite the girls as they decided to form a Duel Team.

After the camping trip, Lorcan first met and befriends with Satoshi Mashiba, the Earth Attribute Fusion Duelist. They both had a friendly duel. After Lorcan won, he invites Satoshi into the duel team as he accepts the invite. His former friend Kazuki Shimada challenged him into a duel which he accepts the challenge. Their first round has ended with a draw, but Lorcan won the second round. Lorcan also discovers that his younger sister Kari won many Rush Duels before and invites her to join them which she agrees, but their older sister and legal guardian Minako thinks that it's too soon for them to form a team and challenges Lorcan into a duel.

After their first battle against the Knights, Lorcan, Yukinari, Jeri, Kanata and Satoshi meets Yui Kotegawa, the head of Utopian Academy's disciplinary committee and the Light Attribute Xyz Duelist. Lorcan decided to duel her and won. Yui notices why're they dueling and joins them to fight the Prideful Knights, until both Yukinari and Jeri were kidnapped by Naoka Ueno and Keisuke Hirose. Lorcan was forced to duel them in order to rescue them. Just then, both Lorcan and Yukinari challenged their rivals into a Tag Duel and won.

Kazuki appeared and tell Lorcan he knows the Leader's location, but challenged him into a Turbo Duel. Lorcan managed to summon his Synchro monster called Crimson Night Vampire Dragon to win the duel. Kazuki reveals the Leader's location - their old school, Suimon Elementary. When he arrived, he notices the Leader's identity - Takeuchi, his old homeroom teacher. He reveals everything to Lorcan about his master plans for world domination and challenge Lorcan into a duel, which he agrees.

During their final duel, Takeuchi reveals to Lorcan that he made him a scapegoat to avoid the blame for the girl he bullied getting out of hand shows he has no problem with ruining a student's social life. Lorcan manage to win the duel by summoning a Ritual Monster called Daybreaker Knight. When the police arrived, they arrested Takeuchi and the others can go on with their lives.

* * *

**Episode 47: A New Day**

* * *


	2. A Collosseum Prison - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finals of the Duel of Legends Cup begin; the curtains rising on the ultimate decisive battle between Lorcan and Mari.

* * *

**Episode 85 - A Collosseum Prison - Part 1**

* * *


	3. A Collosseum Prison - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari dodges Lorcan's attempts at defeating him with his Vampire Madness Dragon. Cornered, he create a new synchro monster - Crimson Night Vampire Dragon, and finally defeat Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Season 2 finale and the conclusion of the Duel of Legends Cup story arc.

* * *

**A Collosseum Prison - Part 4**

* * *

_**Turn 8: Lorcan** _

**Mari's Life Points: 3000 to 0**

**Winner: Lorcan**

* * *

_**End of Duel** _

* * *

* * *

After returning to Utopian City, Lorcan, Yukinari, Jeri, Kanata and Satoshi are at the harbour, they feels down after Yui has ditched with the Underground Student Council, abandoned the light deck and duel disk. Lorcan discovers a website called _"Make Duel Monsters Legal Again"_ where it shows a Heart with 30%.

"Hey guys, look at this website." Lorcan said as he shows the website to the other four.

"Hey, this is the website where we can make the game legal here again." Yukinari said smiling.

"Yeah, we need to get up to 100% to make the game legal again." Lorcan said.

"You're right, we need a plan." Satoshi said. "And hey, it says that if the Heart's up to 30%, all the Duel Monsters Channels will be back, if it's get up to 50, the game stores will sell Duel Monsters cards again, if it get up to 70, turbo dueling tracks will be allowed."

"And if we get up to 100, the game will be fully legal again to the entire city." Lorcan said.

"You're right. So, we need a good plan to get the game legal. We have spring break coming up, so we can come up with a plan." Yukinari said. "We won't be back in school for 10 days for a new school term. We're a bunch of eighteen-year-olds who're gonna graduate next year."

"And we have a year to come up with a plan." Lorcan said. "Hey, you three, I'm gonna head home, talk to yous tomorrow."

"You too, Lorcan." Satoshi said.

Lorcan walks back to Utopian City. He holds his duffle bag where he got his trophy from the tournament. While walking home, Lorcan sees something in the alley. It's an abandoned android that looks like a girl covered in garbage and bandages around her body. She has a long dark-purple hair tied in a low ponytail by a yellow ribbon with two sharp locks sticking out on each sides, and has green eyes. She wears a blue knee-length and long-sleeved dress with white buttoned cuffs, a puffy shoulders and a white collar with a red ribboned-brooch underneath a white frilly apron, white knee-high socks and brown shoes. He wonders what's the android doing here?

_"[To Be Continued...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028855/chapters/65985628)_


End file.
